


Another Kind of Training

by CoilingThoughts, IceCladShade



Series: The Training of a Fox [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Albeit With No-One Watching, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Cum drinking, Doggy Style, Dom Inuzuka Kiba, Dom/sub, Edging, Enthusiastic Consent, Improper Use of Seals, Incorrect Terminology, Large Cock, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Missionary Position, Naive Naruto, Nudism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Service Submission, Size Difference, Small Penis, Speech Denial, Sub Uzumaki Naruto, eventually, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoilingThoughts/pseuds/CoilingThoughts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCladShade/pseuds/IceCladShade
Summary: While on his training journey, Naruto runs into Kiba in a beach-town - a town that happens to have a nudist beach. Things progress from there, as each discovers new things about each other and (in Naruto's case) himself.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: The Training of a Fox [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995694
Comments: 48
Kudos: 235





	1. Chapter 1

Naruto was picking among the concession stalls and souvenir shops of Kuzutara, not really finding anything he liked enough to bring on his ongoing training trip with Jiraiya. The town was in the south of the Elemental Nations, where the summers were long, the seas warm and the beaches pristine. Situated on a jutting promontory, Kuzutara was a tourist town, once a small fishing village that, with the relative peace brought about by the rise of the Hidden Villages, had expanded into a popular getaway location for those rich enough to afford the travel. 

The Toad Sage had explained to Naruto that there were two reasons they had headed to Kuzutara. The first and official one was that due to the high number of wealthy people, it served as an excellent place from which to keep a finger on the pulse of civilian politics in the Elemental Nations. The second was that the beach on the southern side of the promontory was apparently a nudist beach, and Jiraiya would never pass up a chance to get a good look in there.

The jinchuuriki sighed as he passed yet another stall covered in badly-painted figurines and necklaces of strung stones sold for ten times their value. His mentor hadn’t set him anything to do, and he’d been training for months on end. He wanted to just unwind a bit, but he had nothing to do. 

“Hey! Blondie!”

Naruto turned, and was greeted with a surprising sight: The spiky brown hair and distinctive red fang-tattoos of Kiba. The dog-nin wore only a pair of swimming trunks. “It is you! I wasn’t sure. How are you, mate?” Naruto looked around. “Where’s Akamaru?”

“Ah, he’s off having fun,” Kiba gestured casually off towards the beach. “But what’re you doing here? Did the Hokage send you to cut off my leave or something?”

Naruto shook his head. “Nah. Ero-sennin’s got some spy-stuff he wants to do here.”

Kiba grinned. “Great! You got anything you’ve gotta do, or d’you wanna join me on the beach?”

“I’ve got nothing,” said Naruto. He cast a glance at the stands and stalls. There was nothing really here that he wanted, so he might as well. “Race you there!” he called, and leapt from the street onto the rooftops. To his surprise, though, Kiba jumped the other way, towards the south, quickly disappearing over the buildings. 

“Hey! Get back here!”

“You’re going the wrong way, dead-last!” Kiba called back.

Naruto turned and began to catch up, springing from tiles to telephone poles with practiced skill. “That’s the naked beach, dog-breath!”

“So what?”

“S-so naked!”

Kiba smirked. “So what? Afraid to show what you’re packing?”

Naruto’s cheeks burned. S-sure he wasn’t that big down there, but that wasn’t why he didn’t want to strip off and go around n-naked!

“Eat a dick, dog-breath!” Kiba laughed, pulling ahead as the blond’s conflictedness distracted him and he missed a step. “You don’t have to strip off. Seriously, though, you should try it. It’s really freeing.”

Ahead, the sea sparkled sapphire from horizon to horizon. The beach gleamed white, bordered by luscious foliage. There were surprisingly few people there, though what few there were were all entirely naked. Naruto bunched his legs into a leap, pushing off with a discharge of chakra. He beat the other ninja by a hair, rolling to a stop in the warm sand. 

“Hah! Take that Inuzuka!”

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. You’ve gotten good.”

Naruto grinned proudly. “Yeah, Ero-Sennin’s been working me really hard. But, uh, how come there’s no-one on this side of the beach?”

“See, all the bigwigs like to go on the other side where they can show off all their fancy shit,” Kiba explained. Before Naruto’s eyes he reached down and began to pull off his shorts, baring his work-sculpted ass. The jinchuuriki blushed as he looked away.

“W-what the hell, Kiba?” 

The dog-nin turned around, standing proud. Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto caught a glimpse of something enormous dangling flaccid between his legs. “What the hell is your problem, Naruto? I came to a naturalist beach to get fuckin’ naked. What did you expect?”

“I-I was just surprised.”

“So look at me, dead-last, if it was just ‘surprise’.” Determined to not be cowed, Naruto turned his eyes towards the Inuzuka.

The dog-nin’s body had been sculpted by the training of a ninja, but where most ninja tended towards wiry, lean frames Kiba’s techniques - and the Inuzuka genetics - favored more bulk. Accordingly, he cut a statuesque figure of rippling muscle, every inch the very image of masculinity with wide shoulders and defined muscle. Naruto’s eyes traced inexorably downwards, over Kiba’s rippling abs until they picked up the beginning of his dark love trail, leading down to his neatly-groomed pubes. 

Among the ninja of Konoha, the Inuzuka men were something of a legend. Something about their bloodline gave them immense virility, both in terms of their fertility and in terms of their endowments. The average Inuzuka manhood would be an endowment to be proud of for a normal man. Kiba was not an average Inuzuka. Flaccid as he was, his cock was a full eight inches from base to foreskin, a darker shade than the rest of his tanned skin. Veins ran along its length, defining its shapely form. Beneath the prodigious member there hung a pair of full balls, sized to proportion with the tremendous organ. 

Naruto couldn’t tear his eyes away. He’d seen dicks before, of course, but Kiba’s was unlike any he’d seen before. Larger, for one. But beyond even that, there was something about it that seemed to draw him in. Naruto knew he was bisexual, and he’d pleasured himself to the thought of Kiba’s muscular arms and imagined cock before, but seeing the real thing moved parts of him that had never been moved before. In his pants, the jinchuuriki felt his own dick beginning to harden.

“When you’ve finished staring,” Kiba broke into Naruto’s thoughts, “You gonna give it a go?”

“W-what?”

“Naturism, dumbass.” The dog-nin’s face twisted into a smirk. “Unless you’re too scared.”

“Fuck you, dog-breath! Uzumaki Naruto isn’t scared of anything!” So saying, the Jinchuuriki pulled off his t-shirt, baring his own chest. He was halfway through removing his trousers when he realized the baiting, but by that point he was committed. The pants came off, leaving him in just his boxers - boxers which, he realized, were noticeably tented. He hesitated for a moment, then steeled himself. Uzumaki Naruto doesn’t back down from a challenge! Finally, he removed his boxers and busied himself with bundling the clothes up together.

“Nice! I wasn’t sure you would do it. Seriously, though, once you get used to it it’s really nice being free like this. The way nature intended, right?”

“Right,” replied Naruto doubtfully. He didn’t really feel free. Just a bit breezy, and a lot embarrassed. His dick was still half-hard, and he tried very hard not to think about how Kiba’s cock, soft, was more than twice as long and thick as his own. He felt small in front of the other ninja, in a way he really hadn’t before.

“Ah, you’ll get used to it. C’mon. I’ve got something to show you.”

Kiba set off down the beach. Naruto lagged a little behind as he tried to will his dick down. Kiba’s sculpted ass wasn’t helping, though, and neither was the fact that even from behind the blond ninja could see the other’s balls between his legs, not to mention the fat, swaying head of his cock, hooded beneath its foreskin. A soft sea-wind blew in, chilling his back and backside. He shivered a little, but the gust passed and the sun soon warmed him again.

Before long, the pair were clambering over a ridge of overgrown rocks, leaving the sandy beach behind. Naruto tried thinking of unsexy things, but every time his shaft began to soften he’d catch a good look at Kiba’s luscious ass or monumental endowment and he’d be right back to full mast again. As they emerged from the stretch of rocky forest onto a second, much smaller and less-populated stretch of sand, though, he began to notice a change. No longer could he see Kiba’s head between his legs and, sure enough, when the dog-nin turned to face him, spreading his arms wide to encompass the whole of the beach, his mammoth rod was beginning to rise. Naruto gulped. It couldn’t be more than half-hard, but it had to be ten inches at least.

“Behold, my private beach,” Kiba said grandly. “I mean, it’s not really mine but no-one seems to know it’s here. Look - I put my stuff over here.” Turning again, the dog-nin stepped over to one of the low-hanging palm trees. He leapt up quickly - a motion which did interesting things to his cock, and Naruto’s by proxy - and came down again with a small pack, standard-issue for Konoha ninja. A set of scrolls were fastened to the outside. Selecting one, Kiba pulled it from its loop, set it on the ground and unrolled it before unsealing its contents in a puff of smoke. Naruto hung his clothes over a branch, away from the sand, before looking over the dog-nin’s shoulder to see what he’d retrieved from the scroll. In Kiba’s hands were a large beach-towel and what looked like a bottle of suncream. He turned, and Naruto stepped back sharply.

  
“I’ve only got one towel,” Kiba said, “But it’s pretty big. I think we can both fit on. Here, hold this.” He tossed the bottle to Naruto, who caught it after a brief fumble. Normally, catching such an easy toss wold have been child’s play, but he was distracted. Kiba unrolled the towel and opened it up into the wind, letting it flow out like a banner before dropping it to the sand and putting a stone at each corner. Naruto couldn’t help but watch as he worked, eyes following the bunching of the dog-nin’s muscles and the shape of his ass as he crouched. 

Kiba looked up. “What, you just gonna stand there?”

“W-what?”

Kiba nodded at the suncream. “Put some of that on. You’ll burn, otherwise.”

“Uh-”

“Oh, toss it back,” Kiba said. Unthinkingly, Naruto obeyed. Why did I do that? His thoughts were cut short, though, when Kiba uncapped the bottle, poured some of the oily ointment into his hand and began to rub it over his body. The blond ninja’s mouth went dry as he saw the dog-nin spread the glistening substance over his tanned abs and sculpted chest, then further down over his legs and arms. Finally, as if as a finale, Kiba took his mammoth cock in hand and ran a fist over it once, coating it in the gleaming oil. He passed the bottle back, and it was only then that Naruto realize he’d been standing stock-still and staring. 

“Spread some of it over my back,” Kiba said, lying down on the towel on his front. Naruto couldn’t draw his eyes away from the Inuzuka’s rock-hard ass and the rippling of his muscles beneath his tanned skin. Between his legs, the fat head of his cock stuck out, still soft but nevertheless larger than Naruto’s at his most erect.

“S-sure,” Naruto said, uncapping the oil. He squirted some between his hands, barely remembering to warm the liquid by rubbing his hands together. His own cock throbbed as he moved closer, crouching beside Kiba. there was almost a shock when his hands made contact. He’s warm, Naruto thought, absently, as he began his task. His hands ran over the dog-nin’s muscular back and up towards his shoulders. He tried not to focus on how the muscles moved under his hands, but it was a futile effort. His hands lingered there before moving south. He lathered the Inuzuka’s deltoids quickly, coating his lower back before reaching his ass. One area I’ve got him beat, Naruto thought. Kiba’s ass was impressive, hard muscle toned just like the rest of him, but it just wasn’t as straight-up large and perky as his own. 

“You having fun back there?” Kiba said, and Naruto realized that he had been running his hands over the dog-nin’s ass for several seconds. 

“I’m fine,” he said. “Uh, is that everything?”

By way of answer, Kiba levered himself up, causing Naruto to sit back on his haunches. The Inuzuka folded his arms behind his head, looking up at the blond ninja. “Do yourself, now.”

Hesitantly, Naruto stood and poured out another quantity from the bottle of lotion. He began to rub it over his body, as much as he could reach, but found himself blushing at Kiba’s intense stare and pleased leer. “C-could you look away, please?” he asked.

Kiba shook his head. “You got to look at me,” he replied, eyes flicking down to Naruto’s erect cock, then back up. “‘S only fair. Besides, we’ve been naked this whole time anyway.” 

“I guess,” the fox-nin conceded as he bent down to cover his legs, then rubbed the oil over his arms. 

“You’ve missed a spot,” Kiba said eyes falling once more to the blond ninja’s crotch. Hesitantly, Naruto obeyed, covering his cock as Kiba had done. 

Abruptly, the dog-nin jumped to his feet, clapping sharply. “Okay, you lie down and I’ll do your back. Fair is fair.” Glad for the opportunity to look away, Naruto did so, lying down on his front. His cock was pressed into the towel and the sand beneath uncomfortably, but it was something to take his mind off of what was happening. Why was he just obeying Kiba like this? Why wasn’t he rebelling or talking back or anything? 

Could it be that he liked it?

The thought was interrupted by the feeling of warm, oily legs beside his own. Kiba had straddled his legs. Naruto’s imagination immediately conjured an image of what it might look like from outside; the dog-nin’s cock hanging above his ass. Large, warm hands found his upper back, and Naruto moaned lowly as the callused fingers pressed into his muscles, kneading the oily lotion into them. They ran up to his shoulders, and Naruto felt something hot and heavy falling against his ass. His cock twitched, confined between his stomach and the towel, at the feeling of Kiba’s cock just touching his behind. The hands spent several moments on his upper back, then slid down towards his ass, spreading the slick, warm feeling. They massaged his two pert globes. “Gods and spirits, your ass is great,” Kiba said. “Proper bubble-butt. You know that?”

Naruto found himself caught between an odd pride that Kiba had noticed and a vague affront whose source he couldn’t place. Any further thought was headed off by the feeling of those hands parting his cheeks and exposing what lay between. Naruto shivered as pried his ass apart, the cool sea breeze making him moan as it blew over his hole. Calloused hands dipped between his cheeks, spreading the oil over skin that no-one had touched before. The fingers moved deeper, until they were rubbing up and down his crack, circling around his hole as they stroked him, getting closer and closer with each pass. Finally, they were glazing over his hole, the oil flowing down his crack with each pass. He felt as though it would slip inside, though his hole was still tightly sealed.

“Wh-what’re you doing?” he finally managed to ask.

“Just applying the lotion,” Kiba replied, fingers dancing over Naruto’s hole. “This area hasn't been exposed like this before and we don’t want it to burn,” he continued, his fingers dipping into Naruto’s hole. They never went fully in, but little by little they stretched it open, until it didn’t clench completely shut again when they were removed. Naruto found himself moaning lowly, but couldn’t work out why it felt so good. He could feel oil dripping inside, flowing into him little by little. 

“Have you done this before?” Kiba asked. Naruto shook his head. He’d only jacked off with his cock before. He’d never imagined that his ass could feel this good as well. “When you’re not jumping about and yelling, you’re really cute,” Kiba continued. Naruto’s blush intensified, though not for embarrassment this time.

“I’m not cute!”

“You really are,” the dog-nin said. “Every part of you, I swear. You’re so earnest and well-meaning. Even your little pussy’s like that, too, so happy to take me in.” As he spoke, he withdrew his hands from Naruto’s ass and made a quick series of hand-signs. The blond ninja gasped as he felt a sudden, warm mass fill him up for a moment then vanish again, leaving him feeling empty for a moment, before Kiba’s index finger dipped in to the first knuckle. A moment later it withdrew, letting the pink rim tremble and wink before it was opened up once more. Naruto’s breathing became erratic. 

“It’s not a pussy,” he said, but wasn’t as vehement as he would usually be. The compliments had taken him off guard, and the fingering was distracting him as well.

“Well, no,” Kiba agreed. “It’s your asshole, but it’s so cute and soft I can’t help but call it a pussy. But what was a I saying before? Sorry, your boy-pussy’s pretty distracting.” Naruto could hear the smile in the dog-nin’s voice.

“Y-you were saying how cute I am.”

“But yeah, you’re cute as fucking hell. Hot, too, sometimes, when you’re all riled-up and fighty, but now? Cute as a fuckin’ button. You even shave all over, and this cock of yours?” A hand slid down between Naruto’s legs, brushing up against his balls. “Perfect. Between that and this ass,” the hand trailed back up to his globes, squeezing and massaging them “I’m pretty sure you’re just, like, the perfect bottom. Born for it.”

“I, uh, I don’t shave,” Naruto said, hesitantly. “I never needed to. I think I just, like, don’t grow hair? ‘Cept on my head.”

“See?” Kiba said, leaning down until his breath tickled the blond’s ear and Naruto could feel his hot, thick cock lying between his asscheeks. “Born. For. It.” The fox-nin shivered. The motion pressed his cock down into the towel and coiling in his lower gut until, with a gasp, he came. His face, which has been growing redder and redder, turned tomato. His mind whirled. This was Kiba’s towel, and he’d just- just- What could he do? He decided to try not to draw attention to it. He needed a distraction. His mind caught onto something he’d been confused about in Kiba’s spiel.

“What do you mean, a bottom?”

“You know, bottom. The one who takes it in sex,” Kiba started, rocking his cock between the juicy globes. Naruto could feel it growing slowly larger and harder. Kiba could smell the blond ninja’s furious arousal, tinged with a hint of confusion. The arousal grew, moment by moment. “Bitch, cumdump, fucktoy, slut” Kiba threw out the terms casually, thrusting a little harder and faster, so the tip of his cock caught gently on Naruto’s rim before sliding over, just enough to tease. The confusion faded as Kiba spoke, replaced with arousal as he moved a hand southwards to open Naruto’s ass further, the other supporting himself over the other’s back. 

“I-I don’t know what you mean, or why I’m the bottom and you aren’t,” Naruto protested weakly. The protest sounded feeble even to his own ears.

“It’s obvious, blondie, especially with a cock like yours,” Kiba laughed, thrusting his own again. “Especially compared to me. Tops need to have a big cock, while bottoms need a good ass to take it. With a smooth ass, a cute boypussy and tiny dick like yours, you’re a born cumdumpster for a nice, hung stud - that’s another word for a top, by the way. How the pervert you’re with hasn’t explained this I don’t know.”

“Ero-Sennin doesn’t really deal with, uh, gay people. It’s not that he doesn’t like them! He’s just very...” Naruto was trying to find the words to explain, but it felt like it was his brain, rather than his ass, which had a massive cock running over it.

“Straight,” Kiba said. “Kinda shitty. Still, if you wanna ask anything, I can tell you.”

“O-okay,” Naruto said, mind already racing ahead. How would he keep in contact when he and Jiraiya were travelling? They’d find a way. He wanted more of this. He did have one more immediate question, though. “S-so, what do you wanna do now?”

“Well,” said Kiba, sitting back on his haunches. “I was gonna finish opening your boypussy up nice and wide, then I was going to see how far in I could get this.” Naruto looked back over his shoulder to find Kiba leisurely pumping his cock, grown from eight inches soft to at least ten long and two and a half thick, half-hard. “Then, once I’ve done that, I’m gonna cum inside you, then work a bit harder to open you up further so you can take me all the way. Sound good?”

A few things suddenly clicked together in Naruto’s brain. “Wait, you’re gonna be sticking your dick in my ass?”

Kiba blinked, canting his head to the side like a confused dog. “Well, yeah. What did you think I meant?”

“N-n-not that!”

“Gods and spirits, you really don’t know anything, do you?” Kiba muttered under his breath. Then, out loud, “So you don’t like it when I do this?” One hand pulled Naruto’s full cheeks apart, while the other traced a circle around the slick rim of his ass before suddenly pushing in. The blond ninja gasped at the intrusion, which turned into a longer, wordless vocalization as the finger pushed in deeper than ever before, facilitated by the slick of the sun lotion.

“I-I do like it,” he admitted, “But it’s- it’s dirty back there!”

“‘S why I used that little water jutsu before,” Kiba said nonchalantly, bringing a second finger to Naruto’s hole. “Got rid of everything, made your pussy nice and clean. Best jutsu I ever learned. I’ll teach you, afterwards.”

“S-so I can use it on you?” Naruto was confused. Kiba had just said he was a top and Naruto was a bottom, and if he understood right that meant he wouldn’t be ‘taking it’ - he guessed that ‘it’ was the top’s dick.

Kiba chuckled. “Nah; so you can keep yourself all nice and ready for me. You’re gonna have a lot to learn.” The second finger pushed in beside the first. “Like, a bottom should never cum before his top. I’ll let it go this time, because you didn’t know and because you were good enough not to try and touch your cock to cum - that’s lesson two - but remember for the future, ‘kay?”

It took Naruto a moment to realize what Kiba was talking about. In all the revelations, he’d almost forgotten that he’d had an orgasm already. “S-sorry- ah!” he said, cut off by Kiba suddenly pulling his fingers apart and stretching the blond ninja’s hole.

“It’s fine this time,” Kiba said. “Oh, there’s lesson three: What the top says is the rules, is the rules. If the top tells a bottom to break one of the rules, it’s fine for you to do that. Got it?”

Naruto nodded. 

“Here’s the most important rule, though,” Kiba continued, putting his fingers back together and pushing them in as far as they would go. “Sex is meant to be fun, for everyone. If you don’t like something, say and I’ll stop. If you want to do something, tell me and I’ll think about it. There’s a thing called- have you heard of safewords?”

“Y-yeah,” Naruto said. “Ero-Sennin talked about them. Something to do with bee-dee-ess-em? Are those for gay sex as well?”

“Yeah. It’s important to be able to always say when you really wanna stop, and make it clear when you mean it. So, I’m gonna say that the safeword for us today is gonna be ‘coconut’. Can you remember that?”

Naruto’s head was whirling with everything he’d learned and been told, but he was pretty sure he could remember the word. “Yes,” he said, feeling a little more confident. 

“Good. Now, let me show you something that most bottoms love,” Kiba said, removing his fingers and leaning forward until his head was between Naruto’s wide-spread cheeks. Gently, he blew over the puckered hole.

“Kiba, wha-,” he started, moaning as a wet pressure dug into his hole. Kiba’s tongue dug into him, reaching deeper than should have been possible for a human. 

“A little family technique, like it?” Kiba teased before digging back in. Naruto arched his back, pushing his ass up into Kiba’s face and driving his tongue deeper. The blond ninja was a moaning mess as Kiba licked deeper, feeling the inner walls tremble and quiver. He pulled back, licking his lips. The pert roundness of Naruto’s ass was just too much to resist, though, and he dove back in again to give his bitch a soft bite on the peachy mound, just enough to leave a red mark. Naruto yelped. 

“Like that, bitch?” Kiba teased, fingers returning to circle the pink pucker. Naruto thrust his ass up into them. The dog-nin only pulled his fingers away. The hole twitched open and shut, hungry to be filled. “Ah-ah. When the top asks a question, the bottom’s got to answer.” 

“Y-yes, I like it,” Naruto moaned out. “The t-tongue a-and the biting.”

“You really are perfect as a fucktoy, aren’t you? Here’s what you’re gonna do if you want me to fuck you properly. You listening?”

“Y-yes!”

“You’re going to tell me what you are, and what you want. You’re gonna tell me with words. Can you do that? That’s a sign of a good bitch.”

“I-I can,” Naruto said.

“Alright then. What do you want?”

“Y-your fingers in my a-ass,” Naruto said, embarrassment lowering his voice even as his cock rose once again to full hardness beneath him and began to press into the wet towel once more. He was shamefully glad he’d already cum, even if it wasn’t what he was supposed to do, because without that he was sure he’d have cum again already.

“That’s right, but you shouldn’t be ashamed,” Kiba said. “You were born to be a bitch-boy, right? Proper bitch-boys are proud of what they are. They could go out on a street in Konoha naked and keep their head high as they do their shopping. There’s no-one here but us, so no need to be shy. What do you want?” His voice had sunk to a low, sultry growl that Naruto was powerless to disobey.

“I want your fingers in my ass! I want you to fuck my ass with your fingers, then with your cock, Kiba!” The shout seemed to echo over the sand, and the dog-nin rewarded it with two fingers, pushing slowly in side by side.

“That’s good, but remember what this is,” he said, gently fucking his fingers in and out. “It’s not just your ass. What else is it?”

“My… pussy?”

“That’s right. I’m gonna fingerfuck your boypussy until it’s open enough to take me in, then I’m gonna fill it with my stud cock.” The fingers pushed in to the last knuckle and began to scissor apart. “Now, say it properly and I’ll add a third.”

“I want your fingers in my boypussy,” Naruto said, warming up to the game. “I want you to make my boypussy loose and open for you, then fuck it with your top cock. Please open me up and fuck me.”

“Good,” crooned Kiba, adding a third finger as he’d promised. “Keep saying it.”

Naruto did as he was told, the begging words spilling from his mouth as Kiba began to stretch him open on three fingers, then four. He yelped briefly when the dog-nin poured a cold stream of the oil onto his ass so that it ran down into his hole, but picked his mantra back up again afterwards. Finally, the Inuzuka seemed satisfied, withdrawing his fingers to a disappointed moan.

“You ready?” Kiba asked. Naruto’s brain felt like it was filled with fuzz, but he managed to nod. “Okay then, get up on your hands and knees.”

Naruto did so, feeling as though the words were pulling him like puppet strings. He could feel Kiba’s presence behind him, then things snapped into sharp focus as he felt the hot, broad press of Kiba’s cock against his loose pussy rim.

“This is called the doggy position,” Kiba said, pressing forward gently enough to not quite actually push in. “A good bitch-boy knows that if his top says to ‘present’, he’s got to get into this position. Understand?”

Naruto nodded wildly. He understood, but he wanted that cock in him, now.

“Say it.”

“I understand, Kiba!”

“Good bitch. You ready now?”

“Yes!”

“Get ready for your first cock, then,” Kiba said, pushing slowly forwards. Naruto felt the precise moment the dog-nin’s head popped inside, hugged tightly even by his stretched rim.

“F-fuck,” Naruto cried out. Even all the stretching and preparation hadn’t prepared him fully for the sheer girth of Kiba’s cock. His ass burning as it was stretched open even further, the great manhood slowly sinking into him inch by slow inch. It was only possible because of the sheer amount of lubrication which had been used. It began to settle into a rhythm, as Kiba pressed in a little way, then paused for a few moments to allow Naruto begin to get used to the sensation before starting once more. The blond ninja’s pants and moans likewise settled into a rhythm of their own as his cock throbbed and jumped below him, deprived of even the stimulation of the towel.

“See bitch?” Kiba panted. “You were made for it. Most sluts are begging for me to take it out by now, but your greedy boypussy just sucks me further in.” To illustrate, the dog-nin slowly pulled out a fraction, letting Naruto feel his own hole resist the movement. He stayed there for a moment, enjoying the suction created by the tightness of the fox-nin’s ass around his thick manhood.

“T-that’s good?”

“Very,” Kiba replied, thrusting sharply back in to make up the distance he’d given, and a little more besides. Naruto yelled, somewhere between surprised pleasure and pain. “Told you you were born for it.” The dog-nin began to set up a slow, steady pace, sliding in and out of the blond ninja’s hole. Each thrust made it just a little further in. To Naruto, it felt as though Kiba’s manhood was re-shaping his very insides to fit it.

“Want the rest?” Kiba asked as his thrusts grew slowly longer and harder. Naruto moaned in answer and began to rock with the motion, not because he meant to but because the force of the larger ninja’s momentum carried him with it. He felt Kiba’s heavy balls swinging against his own. Every further intrusion ached and burned, but where his stud’s cock had already passed was slowly becoming more and more pleasurable as it acclimatized. 

“Words, slut,” Kiba instructed, slowing his pace fractionally. 

“Y-yes, I want the rest,” Naruto said, concentrating fiercely to get the words out. “B-buuuut-”

The dog-nin had thrust in again, but this time there was a new feeling. It felt as if Kiba had hit something inside that sent a wave of fire through Naruto’s whole body, but the fire was pleasure instead of pain. His dick jumped beneath him, spurting precum, his arms shook as he tried to keep himself upright and his speech trailed off into a wordless yelp of pleasure. 

“What were you saying?” Kiba said, rocking backwards. The pleasure faded, and Naruto could grasp at words again. “W’s gonna say ‘t hurts a bit,” he gasped out. “Then...”

“That’s how this works,” Kiba explained patiently, rubbing circles into Naruto’s smooth back. “Even the most natural bitches need to practice a bit to take a proper stud’s cock. ‘S like training; hurts at first, but soon you’ll be ready to take me whenever. You’d like that?”

“Y-yeah. But what was...”

“What I hit just then? That’s your prostate. ‘S how bitches are meant to cum, see? You don’t need to touch your dick if you’ve got a good top to reach your prostate.”

Naruto nodded. That made sense. “C-can you do that again?” he asked.

“That’s the idea,” the dog-nin replied. “Remember how I said bottoms aren’t meant to cum before their top, though?” A nod. “Just make sure you don’t, okay? Otherwise I’ll have to pull out to get a cock-ring, and I don’t think either of us want that.” Naruto shook his head, eyes squeezing shut as Kiba began to move again. Now that the Inuzuka had found it, each rocking thrust seemed to hit his prostate right on, sending wave after wave of searing delight through every inch of his body. Relaxed by the overpowering sensations, Naruto felt his boypussy open up even further to allow his stud to reach inside. 

Finally, though, it felt as if the dog-nin hit a point inside where he couldn’t go any deeper. Each thrust just brought him to the same place, maybe three-quarters buried inside Naruto’s hole.

“Not bad bitch. Managed to take most of my cock,” Kiba grunted. He pressed in a bit harder, but the hole just wouldn’t change. “A bit of practice and you’ll be able to take the rest.” He pulled out until only the head of his cock was still inside Naruto before thrusting back in. The blond ninja yelled in pleasure as the thrust thundered into his prostate, back arching in pleasure. Any doubt he had about Kiba’s words vanished as he hit that place again, and again, and again. 

“See, bitch? That’s why sluts like you end up begging for cock. Aren’t you lucky you have a stud like me to show you the ropes?” Kiba bit out, settling into a steady rhythm. His hips were like a machine, drilling into Naruto. The blond was unable to speak as his prostate was ravaged. “Gonna be a grade-S slut when I’m done with you, able to take any cock on the first go. You’ll always come back to me, though, begging for more.”

Hanging beneath him, Naruto’s own dick was leaking a constant stream of precum now. His arms had long since collapsed, leaving his face pressed into the towel and shoved further into it with every thrust. The closest thing to words he could form was an inarticulate wail that rose and fell with each pounding drive of Kiba’s cock inside. Somewhere inside his mind, though, he found himself imagining being with someone other than Kiba after this. The image just didn’t fit. How could he ever be satisfied by anyone but the Inuzuka heir? Unless that was what his top wanted, for him to go out and try other things, so he knew how they fell short?

The thoughts were too complex to really consider as he was now. He felt selfish, getting all this pleasure from Kiba without doing much to give back. Vaguely, he recalled how squeezing his hand around his own dick had felt good, before he’d learned he was a cumdump, and began to try and constrict and loosen his boypussy rhythmically, to give something back to his top.

“F-fuck,” Kiba growled as Naruto’s ass began to milk him. “Told you, you’re such a natural slut. You must really want my load inside you. Don’ worry, I’ll give it to you soon enough.” He began to move faster. The blond’s rhythm faltered for a moment at the new pace, but before had gained confidence once again. He felt a sense of pride at Kiba’s words, pleased to know that he was bringing his top pleasure. From what the Inuzuka had told him, it sounded like a good bottom was meant to do that, to think of his top first, and Naruto… he kind of liked that idea. Maybe if I’m good enough he’ll want to do this more often, he thought, knowing that what he was feeling now, he wanted to feel all the time. 

“Why don’t you let me hear you? What do you think of my cock, bitch?” Kiba said, grinding his cock into Naruto, pulling out slowly and making sure he felt every vein and pulse of the hard shaft. The blond ninja tried to pull together a response, but it was impossible. Kiba grinned at his incoherent cry. “Well, you can tell me later. You’ve got something more important to do now.” He slammed in again, drawing another wail from Naruto as he hit his prostate one more time, and felt his balls draw up as he did so. 

“Get ready to take it,” Kiba growled, his cock throbbing as he fucked his way over the edge. Finally, the torrent was unleashed. His manhood throbbed with every burst of hot seed, but he kept fucking into the blond ninja. More and more of the thick liquid poured into Naruto’s ass, and Kiba felt his passageway opening up just a little more. 

Naruto saw stars as Kiba hammered his prostate and felt the heat spilling into him. It felt right. His own cock throbbed and began to pulse - but before any of his cum could emerge, Kiba’s hand reached around his body and held it tightly. “Not yet,” the dog-nin growled. Naruto whined an assent, but found himself floating off into somewhere else, a place where all that existed was the heat and warmth and fullness of his stud inside him. He felt motion, but it was far away. 

When Naruto came to, he was on his back and staring up a blue sky, clouds scudded across it, high above. 

“You back?” came Kiba’s voice, and Naruto was suddenly conscious once more of the fact that he could still feel his top’s cock inside him, and the liquid warmth of his cum. It felt like there was so much of it. Was that always what it felt like, or was his stud special?

“Y-yeah.”

“Okay; now you can cum,” Kiba said, releasing Naruto’s cock. Immediately, he felt the pent-up energy of his orgasm release, and moaned as his cock spurted one, two, three streams of cum onto his belly. Looking down, realized he could see the faint bulge where Kiba was still buried inside.

“Gods and spirits,” said Kiba. “You are an amazing bottom. Just… just fuckin’ perfect.”

“B-born for it,” Naruto said, smiling.

“Right,” said Kiba, chuckling. He leaned down towards Naruto, and the blond ninja found his lips captured in by the other’s, a surprisingly-tender kiss. He couldn’t help but notice how soft Kiba’s lips were as he craned up into them. A tongue traced across his own and he opened the way for it, allowing Kiba into his mouth. That impossibly-long tongue took its time plundering every inch of him before finally retreating, leaving Kiba smiling down at a breathless Naruto. Abruptly, the blond ninja realized that Kiba had begun to move again, gently.

“Already?”

Kiba’s smile turned into a full-blown grin. “Yep. We Inuzukas don’t really get refractory periods. Mom explained the stuff behind it once, but I didn’t really listen. Besides, we’ve got to get the rest of me into you, right?”

Naruto nodded, determined.

“Good boy,” the dog-nin said. “Now, this position - you on your back, legs up - is called missionary. Got it?”

* * *

Two days later, as he an Jiraiya left Kuzutara, Naruto felt at once bereft and filled with new purpose. The tracking seal he’d inked onto his arm would let Kiba know where he was, so they could meet up again if his top got another mission nearby. In the meantime, though, he had a mission.

He was to train himself up as a bottom for Kiba, making sure he was the best he could possibly be. Sure he had talent, but if there was anything Naruto knew it was that talent needed hard work to cultivate it. 

Until he and Kiba met again, he was to be a proper slut to any man who showed interest in him, as long as they’re not an enemy and won’t hurt him. He was to do whatever they asked, as long as doing so didn’t break Kiba’s rules: He wasn’t to cum save by anal, he wasn’t to let anyone do things to him he wasn’t okay with (of course, as a born bottom most stuff would be fine with him, but his stud had made sure he knew he could say no) and he wasn’t allowed to call any of his tops ‘alpha’ - that was for Kiba and Kiba alone.

The blond ninja set out with a spring in his step and a determined smile. By the end of his journey, Naruto Uzumaki would be the greatest cumdump in the Elemental Nations!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was almost vibrating with excitement as he hopped through the treetops towards Konoha. Though that might also have been the plug in his pussy. He didn’t need it, really - his hole had been thoroughly trained and exercised throughout his training trip, to the point that he could make it more or less as tight or loose as desired - but he’d gotten to the point that not having something filling his boypussy up feels unnatural,  _ wrong _ . And, besides, it wouldn’t hurt to make extra-special sure he was ready to take his alpha’s cock properly, first try.

Spirits and ancestors, he couldn’t wait to have that cock inside him again.

As the gates came into view he moved faster, eager to get back to the village, back to Kiba. Branches creaked under him as he pushed off, a blur of orange and black through the shadows of the forest, Finally, the gate came into sight and he dropped down to ground-level, emerging onto the road. The line of civilians waiting for entry looked askance at him as he joined the line, waiting impatiently and fidgeting as the toy shifted inside him. Finally, after what seemed like an age he reached the front of the line and presented his shinobi license to Kotetsu and Izumo - still guarding the gate. And, with that, he was back in Konoha.

Unwilling to waste time, the blond ninja leapt up from ground-level to the tops of the buildings again, and then to a telephone pole. It had been a while since he’d been home, and he couldn’t quite remember which way it was to the Inuzuka clan compound. Looking out over the rooftops, he eventually spide the symbol of the clan of dog-nin, way over on the other side of the village, and backed up against the wall. He vaguely remembered Kiba telling him, ages ago in the academy, that his family’s territory ran out into the forests outside the walls of the village. Having found his way, Naruto sprang off the pole and began to work his way towards his alpha’s home.

He heard it Kiba’s clan’s compound before he saw it. The sounds of barking dogs and yapping puppies grew louder as he approached the gates. Unlike the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans, the Inuzuka weren’t walled in. Instead, their compound was bordered by a simple, low fence running into the forest. No-one stopped him as he passed through the gate and into the compound. What few Inuzuka were present just gave him curious looks. A couple sniffed the air and gave him a wink. He grinned back at them, emphasizing the roundness of his ass as he walked, swaying it from side to side. The action earned an appreciative wolf-whistle from one. 

Naruto turned towards him, a man maybe in his early twenties with the characteristic Inuzuka look, sitting on an old stump. He walked closer and slipped into the man’s lap, round ass pressed into the Inuzuka’s crotch. A low groan emanated from the dog-nin. “I’m Kiba’s bitch,” Naruto bluntly introduced himself. “Do you know where he is at the moment?”

“Uh, not really,” the Inuzuka said. “Maybe ask his sister?”

“And where’s she?” Naruto asked, pressing his chest into the Inuzuka’s own. He had the same muscular build as his alpha.

“In the clan head’s house. Over there.” The Inuzuka pointed past a low building with ‘kennel’ written on it towards a mundane-looking, if old and well-kept, house.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the Inuzuka’s shoulders, rolled his ass into the other man’s crotch and leaned upwards. “Thanks,” he said, then sprang off, laughing. He turned to go towards the house, but the young Inuzuka called out to him. “Hey, think we could carry that on some other time?”

Naruto pushed his ass out to make the best show of it. “If Kiba says so, sure!”

He turned towards his destination, shooting the man a wink over his shoulder before setting off. He could feel his eyes trailing after him and made sure to walk with a bit of flare, shaking his ass with each step. A quiet “Damn” from the man left him grinning as he knocked on the door. A moment passed before a woman with long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, two loose strands framing her face and the traditional Inuzuka markings, opened the door.

“Can I help you?” She asked, tone slightly wary. 

“Are you the clan head?” Naruto asked, not sure if he was given the wrong directions.

“No, that’s mom. But I’m acting head while she’s on a mission,” the woman said, leaning against the doorframe. “I’m Inuzuka Hana. So what brings you here?”

“I’m looking for Kiba. Any chance you know where he is?”

“The brat? He’s off training with Akamaru, somewhere in the west forest,” she said, gesturing vaguely to the left. “Shouldn’t be too hard to find ‘em. They’re a loud bunch.” 

Naruto nodded gratefully. “Thanks!” He turned to go, but Hana grabbed his shoulder. 

“There’s something else, before you go in there. Those forest are sacred. You can’t wear clothes in there.”

Naruto blinked. “Why?”

“‘S not right,” Hana answered. “It’s a wild place, so you shouldn’t take human stuff in there.”

“Oh. Okay,” he said, shucking off his belt of sealing scrolls before slipping his arms under the hem of his shirt and pulling it up over his head.

Now it was the Inuzuka’s turn to blink. “Wait, you’re actually going to do it?”

“Sure,” Naruto replied, kicking off his sandals and moving his hands to the waist of his pants.

“I was just kidding!” Hana said, waving her arms. “Kiba said you got really embarrassed, so-”

“Don’t worry,” Naruto broke in. “I’ve spent loads of time getting used to being naked! I’ve been training for ages!” So saying, he pulled off first one leg, then the other of his pants, revealing the bright orange thong underneath, pulled tight against his skin. The back of it was taut across the base of the plug in his ass, while the front fell flat against the skin of his crotch, as though there was no penis underneath.

“...well, Kiba said he’d had someone, didn’t think he was telling the truth, or that you’d be this brazen,” she grinned. “Wish my bitch was as eager as you are.” 

“I wanted to be the best cockslut I can for my alpha,” Naruto declared proudly, drawing a few looks, and a second round of wolf whistles when the Inuzuka saw the near-naked shinobi. 

Turning to close the door, Hana gave Naruto a last look. “Also, be careful of the dogs. They can smell a bitch, and can get a bit over-excited.” The door clicked shut behind her. 

Naruto could feel the air change, and turning around he saw half a dozen Inuzuka men leering at him. Most of them were palming their crotches as he walked past. He paid them each a look as he went, and could see that while Kiba’s cock was as a god amongst normal men, it wasn’t  _ that  _ much bigger than these. Clearly, the rumors about the Inuzuka men weren’t all talk. 

Still, they weren’t his alpha, and his alpha was waiting. Almost more from habit than real intention, he swayed his round, smooth ass as he walked into the Inuzuka forest. 

The trees crowded close together, their leaves blotting out much of the heat of the noonday sun and casting a shifting net of shadows over the uneven, mossy floor. This part of the fores really was wild, more so than much of the rest, where Hashirama had grown it in the patterns of a human mind and later logging and planting had only added a level of artificiality to the woods - albeit an artificiality designed to confuse and misdirect attackers, rather than make it easy to navigate. This forest was old and gnarled, and yet it felt oddly welcoming to the blond ninja. Freeing, almost.

Still, he had a stud to find. Jiraiya had given him plenty of training in tracking while on their trip, so it wasn’t too long before he picked up the trail of what he was pretty sure was a large, well-muscled man, from the depth of the footprints in the moss and the length of stride. Closing his eyes, he directed a wisp of the Kyuubi’s chakra to his nose. It tingled for a moment, then the scents of the forest exploded into his awareness. He lowered his nose to the ground and there, amidst the leaf-litter, he caught the musky scent of his alpha, still strong in his memory from almost a year and a half before.

In a place where it couldn’t touch anything, his cock leapt instantly into full hardness. The seal had been written to keep it from all stimulation but this scent, the scent of his  _ alpha _ , needed no physical component to arouse him. He let out a low whine.

Eyes snapping open, Naruto hopped into the trees, hopping from branch to branch towards where he’d found his alpha’s scent. Each leap took him closer to to him, a moment closer to being reunited with his alpha for the first time in over a year. Seconds flew by as the scents of the village faded away and those of nature, of canines and of Kiba strengthened. The wind danced over his bare skin as he broke from the canopy and fell into an open clearing. 

There, on the far side, was his alpha. 

Kiba wore different clothes to the last time Naruto had seen him, waving goodbye at the gates of Kuzutara. He was dressed in a dark jacket and pants that clung to his muscular figure, and he’d cut his hair shorter, too. His eyes were closed and his arms were folded over his chest as he leaned against the side of the great white dog that had to be Akamaru - grown massively since Naruto had last seen him.

Without thinking, he dropped on all fours, ignoring the slight stinging feeling where the ground scraped his knees, quickly healed by the Kyuubi. He crawled forward quickly, eyes never leaving his alpha. Halfway across the clearing he saw Akamaru raise his head to look at him, but the canine did nothing to alert his master. Another dozen meters were crossed and Naruto was near enough that his alpha’s scent was overwhelming. Even when he reached Kiba’s crotch, the Inuzuka didn’t seem to react at all. With trembling hands, Naruto slowly reached towards his alpha’s crotch, the leather pants clinging to his massive bulge. Still, Kiba did not react.

Finally, Naruto could take it no more. In a flurry of motion he yanked Kiba’s fly down, pulled his cock out of his underwear and swallowed it to the root in one motion. The salty flavour exploded on his tongue, and he couldn’t keep from moaning. He’d taken countless cocks in his mouth in the past two years, but somehow the taste of his alpha’s manhood is indelibly, unmistakably different. He knows the reason, of course - he was born to take cock, and Kiba was the one who showed him that. The musky scent of the stud’s crotch filled his nose, diffusing pleasure through his whole body. Every inch of his skin felt extra-sensitive, energized. The small seal which stretched along his taint warmed subtly as chakra began to flow through it, unsealing a steady trickle of lube into his ass.

Kiba felt it the moment the intruder entered the clearing, but with the way the air was flowing he couldn’t pick up their scent. He heard them moving closer, but kept his eyes closed as they approached. Then, a slight shift in the winds let him catch a whiff of who it was. He had to repress a grin as Naruto crept towards him. It was only when his fly was pulled down and his cock was swallowed by a mouth more more skilled than the last time he’d used it that he finally spoke. 

“Not bad, bitch. You’ve been busy,” he said, eyes still closed as he let Naruto show off his training.

Naruto heard his alpha’s praise vaguely, but he could barely process it through the ecstasy of being reunited with his top. All he really comprehended was the approving tone, which made a whole new kind of pleasure flood through him. His alpha thought he was doing well! He redoubled his efforts, using a technique he’d learned in Waterfall Village to pulse his throat-muscles so as to massage his alpha’s cock. He couldn’t reach the head with his tongue, as it was currently somewhere in his neck, but he could use his tongue to the base of Kiba’s manhood, applying just a touch of the Kyuubi’s chakra there to lengthen it enough to tease at his balls.

A groan escaped Kiba as Naruto massaged his cock. It felt like he was being milked, Naruto’s throat a constant suction on his sensitive head. He wasn’t sure what Naruto did next, but he felt something running along the base of his shaft, then towards his body and cock. Something spiked, a bolt of pleasure that made him more sensitive to every twitch of Naruto around him. With a grunt, one of his hands was fisted in Naruto’s golden strands, pressing his bitch as far down as he could handle on him, holding his nose tight against his trimmed bush. 

Naruto groaned as his alpha pushed him further down on his cock. His lips were pressed tightly against the Inuzuka’s crotch, so tightly that he almost felt like an extension of him, just a sleeve for his cock. Isolated elsewhere, his own penis jumped at the thought, denied stimulation. Instead, he focused his efforts on his tongue, lengthening it even further so as to be able to properly lap at Kiba’s balls. 

Black spots began to dance before his eyes, but he focused wind chakra into his lungs, turning carbon dioxide to oxygen and letting him continue to focus on milking Kiba, not making any motion to pull off his alpha’s cock. He could only manage the smallest amount of breath through his nose, basking in the rich scents coming off Kiba. He continued to massage his alpha’s cock, and every twitch of it inside his throat was mirrored in his own. He could taste the sweat on Kiba’s balls with the tip of his tongue - earthy and rich, unwashed but not unpleasant. 

“You really did train to be my cumslut, didn’t you?” Kiba said. His hand tightened in Naruto’s hair, but instead of any expression of pain it only drew a moan from the blond boy. “Wow,” he said, voice tinged with awe. “Alright, I’m gonna give you a load, then you’re gonna tell me about how you trained for me. Got it?” Naruto couldn’t nod due to the massive manhood down his throat, but he made his best attempt.

Kiba gripped his head harder, the hand in Naruto’s hair tightening to an almost painful degree while his other hand settled on the back of his head, holding him steady. He felt the slight tensing in Kiba’s hands, the only warning he was given before he pulled out, only the leaking heard of his cock still cradled in Naruto's mouth. Every inch that left felt like a loss, an emptiness that needed to be filled by his alpha. He savoured the taste of Kiba’s pre-cum, even better than ramen. For a moment he stretched his lips around the head like an obscene kiss, before Kiba slammed his cock back in with enough force that even the trained ninja saw stars for a moment.

The dog-nin set up a brutal pace, hammering in and out of Naruto’s willing mouth. His earlier fantasy of being a cock-sleeve for his alpha felt like it was coming true as Kiba used his face for his pleasure. Of course, that was no excuse to slack off, and the blond ninja did his best to keep up the undulations of his throat, even through his alpha’s assault. Finally, he felt Kiba’s cock begin to throb and twitch in his mouth, and with a grunt he pressed Naruto’s head against his crotch and began to cum, his cock pumping burst after burst of his semen down the blond ninja’s throat. 

Naruto swallowed every drop eagerly - not that he had a choice with how tight his alpha was holding him. Slowly, Kiba began to pull out, his cock still leaping and releasing ropes of cum down Naurto’s throat. The blond either didn’t notice, or didn’t care, too drunk on Kiba’s cum to notice him pulling out. But he did notice when his cockhead was in his mouth, making his cheeks bulge when three quick bursts flooded his cheeks, making him drink it before a drop could spill. Seeing the look on his bitch’s face, Kiba pulled back just a little more, freeing his cock from Naruto’s mouth. The white, creamy liquid fell in ropes over his face. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth to catch it, blissed out on the moment and the musky taste-smell of his alpha’s cum.

Kiba allowed him to enjoy the feeling for a long moment, before he slapped his cock lightly against his bitch’s cheeks. “Clean me off, slut,” he said, “Then stand up. I wanna have a look at what you’ve done with your training.” Obediently, Naruto began to lap at his dom’s cock again, slurping up the residual cum with little kitten-licks. He had to keep one eye closed because of the heavy strand of seed over it; he hadn’t been given permission to clean himself off, and given the choice he probably wouldn’t until he was told to. He was just so happy that his alpha had accepted him back again. Kiba said something to Akamaru, who bounded off into the first, but Naruto didn’t pay much attention.

Eventually, the cock was clean, and the blond gave its head a chaste, loving kiss beneath the foreskin before climbing to his feet. He clasped his hands behind his back, making an effort to thrust out his chest and his ass, as a nice hotel owner back in Tanzaku town had showed him. He and Jiraiya had stayed in that hotel for several weeks, and he’d managed to keep Gama-chan just as fat as she had been when they arrived, by offering his services to the other clients.

Kiba also stood, circling Naruto like a wild animal. He ran a hand up and down his body, as if his eyes wouldn’t give a good enough impression. He cupped the blond ninja’s pecs, ran over his abs - present, but softer than his own - and squeezed the luscious curves of his ass, before delivering a quick smack. Naruto’s bubble-butt quivered at the impact, and he let out a moan of pleasure. 

“You’ve kept yourself in good shape for me, bitchboy. Nice job.” Kiba’s hand slid around Naruto’s hip, between his legs to rub over the flat area where his cock should be. “But what did you do here?”

“I-it’s sealed away,” Naruto said. “I made a bunch of these, an-and I wear them to make sure I don’t accidentally cum from gettin’ my penis stimulated.”

Kiba hummed softly. “Not a bad idea. And this?” His hand moved back to the cleft of Naruto’s ass, moving the thong of his g-string aside to run his hand over the seal tattooed on his taint, then through the slick that had leaked out around the base of the plug.

“I don’ feel right without my boypussy filled, alpha,” the blond ninja explained, “And the seal’s to make me all wet and slick if I need to be fucked quickly. I-I can make it so you can control it!” he added.

“Mmm, not a bad idea bitch, we’ll have to do that later,” Kiba said, his fingers sliding in alongside the plug, rubbing along the smooth material inside him. He could feel as Naruto’s hole clenched around him, the muscles tightening and loosening in a way that he knew would be heaven once he got in there. 

“You’ve been training a lot, haven’t ya bitch? Practically milking me with your pussy. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say ya really were a chick with how this thing is leaking,” he went on, fingers wrapping around the base of the plug, lightly tugging on it, allowing a pulse of clear slick to escape as he did. 

Just as Naruto was about to respond, thanking his alpha for his praise, he heard a rustling behind him. The thought of getting caught by another person sent a thrill through him, knowing that someone would know that his alpha owned him, and probably spread it around the village until everyone knew that he was his alpha’s bitch, had his cock throbbing in its isolation. But what emerged from the forest wasn’t a shinobi, but Akamaru, carrying something in his jaw as he trotted over to Kiba, placing it in his hands. 

“Thanks buddy. Now why don’t you find the other guys out here, let em’ know that I’ll be busy for the rest of the day,” Kiba said, patting Akamaru’s head. The ninken gave a sharp bark before vanishing into the trees again. Turning back to his bitch, Naruto’s eyes were drawn like magnets to what Kiba was holding in his hand; a red leather collar with a silver tag hanging from it. 

“Now, bitch. Ya impressed me with your training, you’ve got a prime cunt and yer’ hungry for your alpha. So I think you’ve earned a reward,” he said, holding up the collar. “Gonna fasten this around your neck bitch. And before you go askin’, it’s linked to my chakra, so only I can take it off. Gonna let everyone who you meet know that you're my bitch. Bet you’ll love that.” He dangled it in front of the blond’s eyes, so he could read the bone-shaped tag. On one side, it read simply ‘Fox Bitch’, and on the other ‘Property of Kiba Inuzuka’.

Naruto nodded vigorously. “Please, alpha, I wanna be your fox bitch.” He paused. “W-wait, you know about the fox?”

“‘Course I do,” Kiba said, as if the question were stupid. “I’m not gonna take on a bitch without knowing all the important shit about them.”

“And… and you’re… okay with it?” Naruto could feel tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

Kiba shrugged. “Sure. If anything, it makes you a better fucktoy; you can please your alpha and keep a fox-demon locked away at the same time. And maybe one day we can work out how to do some fun shit with it - I’m picturin’ you with cute little fox-ears.”

The tears spilled over and Naruto leapt into Kiba’s arms, sobbing with happiness as he embraced his alpha with all-encompassing gratitude. He’d been dreading the revelation of what he contained - he couldn’t very well keep something that important from his stud - but knowing that Kiba not only knew, but accepted him for it? He was happy beyond words.

“Hey, hey, calm down,” the dog-nin said. “Sit, like a good puppy, so I can get your collar on.” Naruto nodded tearfully and pulled away, kneeling down on the ground. As Kiba slipped the collar on, he got a glimpse of the intricate seals inked on the inside before it was fastened around his neck. There was a brief moment of burning heat, and then it was done. The collar’s weight around his neck felt so  _ right _ . He’d noticed something about the seals in that brief moment, though. He tried to speak to ask Kiba about what he’d seen, but all that came out of his mouth was a doglike bark. He tried again, but again instead of speech he produced a yap. 

“Oh, yeah, I didn’t tell you about that, did I?” the Inuzuka said, squatting down so that his eyes were on a level with Naruto’s and his cock hung heavily between his legs. “While you’re wearing that, I can make it so you can only make sounds like the good bitch you are. Speak.”

Naruto felt the collar warm, then found he could speak again. “Oh, wow, that’s really cool, Kiba!” The idea of his alpha having control over him like that was so,  _ so sososo  _ hot. 

“There’s a few other things in there, too. For instance, as long as you’re wearing that, I know exactly where you are, and I can send you instructions. Like this.” 

Suddenly, Naruto heard a voice, Kiba’s voice, echoing in his mind.  _ Spread your legs, bitch _ . Obediently, he did so.

“Now, I expect you to obey me when I send you stuff through there just like you would if I was there in person, got it?” The blond nodded. “And if you disobey, they collar’ll tell me too.” Naruto nodded again. “Good bitch,” Kiba praised him, ruffling his cum-stained hair. Naruto leaned into the touch affectionately. 

“Now, get up. Let’s see the fruits of your training,” Kiba said. As Naruto climbed to his feet, Kiba circled around behind him, pulled the thong to the side and grabbed the plug again. A firm grip and a light tug was the only warning Naruto got before the plug was yanked out without ceremony. Clear slick came flowing out, no longer held inside. Slick flowed down his bitch’s legs, soaking into the ground below. “Damn, slut, how long have you been holding that in? I’ve seen dogs in heat leaking less than your pussy is,” he taunted, tossing the plug aside as his other hand sunk four fingers into the dripping hole. 

Naruto couldn’t help but moan when his alpha started the finger-fucking, spreading the digits wide inside him as they explored. Poking and prodding inside, more slick pouring out as he was stimulated, instinctive squirting a bust of slick that coated his alpha’s hand. The next jab of fingers letting Kiba’s thumb slip in. 

“Heh, you really are a whore. Taking my entire hand with only a bit of pressure. You must have hosted parties in this fuckhole if you’re taking it this easily,” Kiba said, forming his hand into a fist before pulling out, making a lewd slurping sound as it finally released his fist. He watched slowly close again, more slick escaping as it returned to its previous size with impossible elasticity. His slick fist found his cock, still hard at the sight his bitch made, and gave it two quick pumps, coating it with Naruto’s slick. 

“Present!” he suddenly barked. Naruto remembered what Kiba had taught him on the beach almost two years ago, and fell to his hands and knees, pushing his ass up into the air. Kiba hummed with approval as he lined up his cockhead with his bitch’s leaking hole, lightly pressing his head against the rim. “Want it, slut? Speak.”

Naruto nodded furiously and tried to beg for his alpha to stuff his boypussy, but all that came out was a long, keening whine. He realized abruptly that Kiba must have activated the collar again. He continued trying to beg, producing instead a series of pleading whines and whimpers. Kiba grinned. “You make the cutest little puppy, you know that?” He brought a hand down on the blond ninja’s bubble-butt, making it ripple and bounce. Naruto let out a yelp, but shook his behind as if he was wagging a tail. “Yeah, that’s what I like to see,” the dog-nin said. Then, without warning he stepped forwards and thrust roughly inside.

Naruto gasped at the sudden intrusion, as Kiba’s manhood opened him up. The blond ninja had taken all kinds of cocks since the dog-nin had shown him how to be the bitch-boy he was born to be, but Kiba’s was something special. It was  _ his alpha’s cock _ , of course, and that made it special in itself, but even beyond that he’d never taken a real cock quite its size in both length and girth. A long, low keen of pleasure faded out into a low howl as he felt the Inuzuka’s pubes against his ass.

“Heh. Remember the first time I fucked your boypussy? You couldn’t even take me all the way in, could you?” Slowly, luxuriantly, the larger man began to fuck in and out, his cock sliding inside with just the right amount of friction. Naruto closed his eyes to concentrate on contracting his hole in just the right way around Kiba’s member, the way that had made other men cum inside him with only a couple minutes’ work. The dog-nin groaned, but kept moving. “But now, you’re my personal, trained fuckhole. Made. Just. For. Me,” he continued.

Each word was punctured with a harsh thrust into Naruto’s ass, causing spurts of slick to leak out and run down his legs. The blond couldn’t help but whine and whimper needily with each plunge, and pushed back onto them, meeting Kiba thrust for thrust. He was putting his all into it, bringing to bear every shred of expertise he’d learned in his years of training to please his alpha. 

Slowly, the Inuzuka began to speed up. The slap of skin on skin filled the clearing as Kiba drilled deeper and deeper into his bitch. The alpha’s words had subsided, making way for primal growls and grunts of exertion, while Naruto barely had the breath to whimper out his pleasure anymore, such was the violence of the mating. Even his ninja-trained muscles were having trouble keeping him upright on all fours. 

The growls intensified, and the Inuzuka put an arm around Naruto’s chest, pulling him back off his hands until he was practically sitting in Kiba’s lap. He could feel the dog-nin’s hot breath against his ear, and turned to whine pitifully, opening his mouth to pant and beg for a kiss. He seemed to understand, attacking Naruto’s lips in a fierce welter of heat and lust. His thrusts began to become erratic, and the blond could sense the incoming orgasm. 

A blood-curdling growl escaped Kiba’s lips as he slammed his hips into Naruto’s ass for a final time, muscles tensing as he felt his balls draw up. His cock throbbed within the blond ninja’s hole, which continued to dutifully massage the length. The dog-nin spared a moment to wonder at his bitch’s dedication before finally rewarding it. Naruto howled as Kiba began to discharge inside him, his rim clamping shut to hold the load inside. Stream after stream of hot cum was pumped inside, forced deeper and deeper as the dog-nin continued to rock his hips.

Naruto’s howl died to a groan as he felt the cum inside him churning, flowing further inside, his alpha pushing his essence into places that no other man had reached before. His own cock jumped in its seal. The urge to cum was overwhelming, and he knew that if it hadn’t been sealed away, and if this wasn’t  _ his alpha _ , who had told him all that time ago the rules for this, he would have cum in time with Kiba’s climax, if not before. Instead of taking pleasure at his release he concentrated on the warm, bubbly feeling of pleasing his top, and on the sensory overload of Kiba all around him.

Kiba pulled Naruto backwards, moving to lie on his back with the blond ninja on top of him as they basked in the afterglow. The smaller of the two closed his eyes, luxuriating in the firm, sweat-slicked muscles against his back and the thick, delightfully aching press of his alpha’s cock inside him. Meanwhile the larger, panting, enjoyed the tight-soft sensation of his bitch’s hole as it continued to milk his cock of the last drops of cum, the motion almost unconscious. 

“How’s it feel to be back?” he eventually asked, nipping gently at Naruto’s ear. “Speak.”

The blond ninja moaned and stretched. “Perfect, alpha. So good, to be back with you.”

Kiba raised a hand to tug gently on his collar. “Don’t worry; you’re gonna be spendin’ plenty of time on this cock.”

* * *

Eyes and whispers followed the pair off the sunny street and into the shade of the Hokage building, lingering on the round ass accentuated by his tight short shorts, the cute, soft-looking nipples exposed by his open vest, and on the black collar that he wore proudly around his neck. The genin at the admin desk looked up at the two of them, a light blush dusting her cheeks at the sight of Naruto’s dress.

“H-how can I help you?” she said.

“I wanna get Naruto here assigned to my squad. I’m formally requesting’ it as tokubetsu jounin.” He passed a sheaf of papers over the desk to her. 

Naruto’s eyes fairly shone with wonder. “Jounin? Like Kakashi-sensei?”

Kiba smirked. “You’re not the only one who’s been training hard. I’m jounin-rank with a tracking specialty. Had ta make sure I could get you on my squad, right?”

“W-well, I d-don’t know if I can just authorize this. I’ll have to send a message t-to the Hokage-”

“Oh, right! I haven’t even said hi to Baa-chan!” Naruto exclaimed. “I’ll go tell her!”

“We’ll both go,” Kiba said. “After all, you’ve gotta introduce me properly, right?”

“Yeah!”

The admin ninja watched them climb the stairs past her, feeling like she’d been hit by a hurricane. She tried to get back to her work, only for the tower to shake under here, throwing a dozen sheets of paper to the ground. Resignedly, she pulled herself back into her chair and began to out the form to requisition construction services again to replace the wall the Hokage had broken. Again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having been reunited with his alpha, Naruto gets a taste of life under his roof, and tells some stories about his training.

To Naruto, it seemed as if his nose woke up before the rest of him. The first thing he was conscious of was the scent which filled it, sweat and sex and the earthy tones of forest and lust and alpha canine that made up  _ Kiba _ .

Next came touch. He could feel the warmth of another’s skin against his cheek and lips and beneath his neck, and a little against his back. The rest was soft sheets and mattress, and the subtle ache of the fucking he’d gotten last night. A smile came to his lips unbidden at the thought of that, and his legs curled up a little in happiness. He was home! Back in the Leaf, with Kiba and everything!

Fucking awesome, believe it.

And the ache was really just a sign of the icing on the cake. After all his training, both as a ninja and as a bitch, it took a  _ lot _ for sex to make him feel it the next day - but his alpha could still manage it. How many loads had Kiba dumped inside him? He couldn’t even remember, though he recalled Kiba using one of their (short) breaks to eat a ‘family recipe’ of soldier pill. He almost wished he could still feel those loads inside, but his seals had wicked them away, helping his body intake the nutrients rather than let it go to waste. He let out a low hum. He might have to adapt those a bit - self-cleaning was all very well when you were moving on, but his alpha sure liked pumping him full.

Putting the thought aside, Naruto cracked his eyes open, and was met with an altogether welcome sight: Kiba’s cock, thick and soft, lying flat over his dark bush. His face was right next to it, pillowed on one side of the Inuzuka’s crotch while his body lay curled in the fork of Kiba’s spread legs. This close, he could see the traces of cum lingering from the night before, and casting his eyes briefly upwards he could see the steady rise and fall of the dog-nin’s chest, still asleep in the dim light that slanted through the closed blinds.

Slowly, and anticipating what he was about to do for his alpha, Naruto moved his face closer to the soft cock, Kiba’s scent becoming somehow even stronger as he shifted. He could smell his alphas dried cum, felt his mouth water as he remembered how amazing it tasted from the loads he’d been fed. Adjusting his position between Kiba’s legs, he moved higher, taking the covered head of Kiba’s cock between his lips. His tongue slipped under his foreskin, gathering what still moist cum was trapped beneath the foreskin before drawing it out. Savouring the rich taste as he cleaned his alpha of their activities

Even after he’d cleaned every stray drop of cum from his alpha, Naruto didn’t pull away, instead bracing himself in a more comfortable position as he began to lazily bob of Kiba’s cock. His tongue encircling his cocked beneath the foreskin, trying to map the ridges and textures that decorated his alpha’s manhood. Slowly, bobbing deeper, pulling his tongue away as he pleasured the slowly rising shaft. He enjoyed the feeling of it throbbing between his lips, knowing that he was bringing pleasure to Kiba even if he wasn’t aware of it. 

Time slipped by in a haze of intoxicating scent as Kiba’s cock rose to full mast and Naruto began to tend to it properly, bobbing his head up and down. The sun rose higher and the light ran gleaming fingers over the two ninja’s bodies as the blond simply lost himself in the soft, warm pleasure of serving his alpha.

Finally, though, he was snapped out of his dozy ministrations when he felt Kiba shift beneath him, then a heavy hand landed on his head, holding him down on the Inuzuka’s cock. He turned his eyes upwards to see his alpha looking down at him, a grin on his face. “Well, that’s a nice way to wake up.”

Naruto whined happily. He could hold his breath indefinitely, so this didn’t bother him at all, but there was just something to Kiba using him like this, with no need to ask whether he wanted it - he did - that was just fucking  _ perfect _ .

The Inuzuka’s hand fisted in his hair and began to manually move his head up and down, casually making use of his throat. “So,” he began conversationally, “You wanna give me a good wakeup this morning, or did you get so horny you just needed to get your fix? Blink twice for being a horny slut.”

Naruto blinked twice. 

Kiba chuckled, the deep sound reverberating all the way through his body and into the other ninja’s. “You’re just my slutty little fox-pup, aren’t you?” Naruto would have nodded in agreement, but the larger man had never stopped using his throat, and his pace and force was increasing. The blond felt Kiba’s thick cock thundering past the ring of his throat, pushing down into his neck. All he could do was agree internally - he  _ was _ Kiba’s slutty fox-pup, and that was the thing he wanted to be most in the world at that moment.

Suddenly, a thought struck him. He closed his eyes and, concentrating on his chakra, cast a simple transformation jutsu. The results drew an abrupt bark of laughter from Kiba, as his newly-acquired fox-ears twitched, and his tail wagged excitedly. “Heh. I guess I was right,” the dog-nin said.

Secure in the knowledge that his master appreciated his new additions, Naruto focused on his throat, muscles relaxed and tightening in time with Kiba’s thrusts. The Inuzuka’s gunts of pleasure began to mingle with bestial growls, the primal sounds stirring something equally primitive in Naruto. It was as though they spoke to a part of him deeper than conscious thought, and what they said was  _ submit _ . 

After a few minutes of thorough facefucking, Kiba decided to switch up what he was doing. Suddenly, he pushed Naruto as far down on his cock as he could go, jamming the fox-nin’s nose into his bush. He could feel the blond’s throat-muscles spasming and pulsating around his thick length as Naruto breathed in his thick musk. After a long moment he released the other ninja’s head, but Naruto continued to deepthroat his master obediently - he hadn’t been given permission to stop, after all.   


As Naruto breathed in the masculine scent of his alpha, he felt a hand run gently through his hair, then move to scratch behind his new ears. Naruto moaned, the sound muffled into a vibration in Kiba’s cock as he the calloused fingers rubbed against something heavenly.   


“Like that, puppy? Enjoy your masters touch?” Kiba teased, his hand moving to cup the back of Naruto’s head. “Get me off and I may give you some more. Bet you’d love that, bitch.”

Naruto blinked twice again.

“Good bitch,” Kiba said, and pulled the blond ninja off his cock, until only the head was left inside his mouth. Naruto enthusiastically continued to lick and tend to it, with the dog-nin’s hand keeping him from plunging back onto the shaft, until he tired of the relatively light ministrations and began to use his throat again. It was not long after that Naruto began to feel the member throb inside, and not long after that Kiba held him to his crotch once more as he came, pumping rope after rope of hot cum into the blond’s stomach. Naruto felt a twinge of disappointment that he wouldn’t be allowed to taste his stud like that this time, but this was blunted by the fact that as he came Kiba was stroking and scratching behind his fox-ears, sending waves of pleasure through his mind and body. 

Finally, Kiba withdrew his cock from inside him and, after letting Naruto nurse on the end for a moment to taste the lingering droplets of cum, pulled away, removing his affectionate hand. Naruto gave a whine of protest. “There you go, slut. How’s that for a morning wake up?”

“Amazing, alpha,” Naruto said, his voice a little hoarse. “I love having your cum inside me.”

“Yeah, well, you’ve had your breakfast, but I need mine,” Kiba said, gesturing over towards the bedroom door. “Go get me somethin’ to eat. I’ll be through in a minute. Oh, and put your nub away like a good puppy, yeah?”

Naruto nodded obediently looked around the floor to find one of his sealed thongs, with the split at the back so as not to cover his cunt. He pulled it on over his smooth legs, feeling the seal remove the light but still noticeable sensation of the air on his hard boyprick, then trotted through the door, making sure to sway his hips and tail from side to side as he went for Kiba’s viewing pleasure. Looking around the kitchen, he caught sight of an apron hanging on the back of the door, clearly not made in a size for Kiba’s broad shoulders. When he pulled it on and tied the tie behind him, he found immediately that the top of the thing was not wide enough to cover his nipples - but it would do well enough.

After some searching, he found that the dog-nin’s fridge was filled mostly with various types of meat and eggs, from sausages to bacon to what he was pretty sure was venison Kiba had hunted himself. That primal part of Naruto that wanted nothing more than to submit to a strong alpha seemed to purr at that last, and his ass and tail wagged in pleasure at the thought of the stud who had chosen him.

The ninja began to pull together a breakfast for Kiba, thankful for Iruka having taught him how to prepare food for a top when they had met while he was out on his training trip. Eggs were cracked and tossed into a pan, mixed with some diced onions and ham from the fridge. Sausage sizzled on another burner as delicious smells filled the room. So distracted was he by his task that he didn’t notice his alpha’s approach until a pair of solid arms wrapped around his chest as a wall of bare muscle pressed against his back, and a hot shaft came to rest between his cheeks.

“Smells good,” Kiba said into Naruto’s ear, his voice low and resonant as his hands slipped inside the apron, fingers taking hold of the blond’s perky nipples. He pulled gently on them, twisting a little to draw a moan from his omega as he began to lazily rub his still-erect member into the cleft of his ass. A moment later, he felt his cock begin to become wet, picking up slick from Naruto’s hole. “Only been a few minutes, and you’re still horny for your master?” he teased as he slowly thrust between the bubble butt. 

Naruto nodded. “I’m your personal slut, right?” he said. “Collar and all. So I’m always ready for you to fuck, believe it!”

Kiba chuckled at his pet’s enthusiasm. “Gonna be a while till those are ready, Naru.” He smoothly aligned the head of his cock with the blond’s ass and slid home into the willing hole. “Where did you learn to do that anyway, bitch? I’ve fucked a lot of well-trained cunts, but yours is more skilled than most of em.” He started up a slow, lazy rhythm, not hard enough to interrupt Naruto in his work, or his memory. In fact, Naruto found it easier to think like this - being empty was more distracting, given how he’d spent so much time over the last couple of years either filled with cock, or filled with plugs or dildos to make sure he was training his hole at all times.

“I worked it out myself!” Naruto said, visibly puffing up with pride - an action which thrust out his nipples, and made Kiba give them a playful tug. “I was in Wave country - me and Team 7 helped out there back on my first mission - and these two sailing-type guys pulled me aside and said they had something they wanted to show me.”

_ “Hey, you’re Uzumaki Naruto, right?” _

_ Naruto was relaxing on the edge of a quay, dangling his legs in the sea that bordered Wave Country, and generally whiling his time away. Hearing his name called, he looked up to see a trio of youngish-looking men approaching, in the dress of sailors.  _

_ “That’s me, believe it!” he called back. “Whatcha want?” _

_ The three sailors were close now, and Naruto pulled himself up to his feet to face them. They were all large men, and he came up to somewhere around their chins.  _

_ “Your name really is Uzumaki?” a second asked. Naruto nodded. “Come with us, then. We’ve got something to show ya.” _

_ Naruto’s eyes widened. He loved surprises. “Oooh. What is it?” _

_ “Well, you helped us out with the bridge,” one sailor said, starting off towards a fishing boat. Naruto quickly gathered his things to follow. “Thought we could do you a good turn in exchange.” _

_ “See, a couple weeks ago, we got caught in this storm off the coast,” another explained. “Blew us right off course - almost into an island. But we managed to get anchor down, get the sail away and all, and when the storm blew over, there we were next to this island, right, which wasn’t on any of our charts.” _

_ A new sailor took over. “Only, it wasn’t us that discovered it. Even from the boat, we could see ruins of old buildings along the shore - a whole town, and no-one in it. So we used the smaller boat,” he indicated a rowing-boat hanging alongside the larger fishing boat, “And rowed ashore, and everywhere we looked was that symbol.” He pointed at the Uzumaki spiral on the back of Naruto’s jumpsuit. _

_ “‘Course, we didn’t know what it was at the time, but we came back here and asked around, and some of the old folks said it was the symbol of the old Uzumaki clan, lived in the Village Hidden in the Whirlpools. Sealing masters, they said.” _

_ “So, anyway, we hear of an Uzumaki Naruto doing the rounds and figure, hey, he helped us, least we can do is show him what we found, right?” _

_ Naruto was almost in tears, sniffing mightily as he tried to contain his gratitude. He nodded instead of speaking, and jumped up onto the boat, where they were herding him. “S-so, you wanna take me there?” _

_ One of the sailors nodded. “Yeah. ‘Course, you’d be fine getting back with your ninja water-running, so ‘s no need for you to be worried, right? You could probably wipe the floor with all three of us.” He grinned widely.  _

_ Naruto sniffed again, then pulled himself together a bit. “So, how long’s the trip gonna be?” _

_ “‘Bout two hours each way.” _

_ “An’ you only need one guy to run the boat?” _

_ “That’s right. You need more to bring in a catch, and in case someone gets hurt, but only one at a time’s really needed.” _

_ Naruto set his jaw, then looked up at the trio with shining eyes. “Then, I wanna give you some thanks, properly, for this.” _

“Mmm, I’m guessing that you really did show them your thanks that day,” Kiba hummed, gently sliding his cock in and out of Naruto’s pliant hole.

“Well,” Naruto started, a blush on his face. “The island was actually massive. So they agreed to wait around for a few days while I explored. So I didn’t just do it once,” he mumbled. 

“So, how many…” Kiba trailed off, pulling out until only his tip was inside.

“I mean. Before bed obviously, helped them sleep. And I woke up pretty early so I helped them out too. Also they would bring me lunch and snacks a few times a day, so I would usually take a little break then as well.”

“Heh, eager bitch,” Kiba growled, picturing the blond servicing a group of sailors whenever they wanted him. He ran a hand down Naruto’s front, a pause when it passed over his flat crotch. 

“So. You get your hands on your clan legacy and knowledge. Which wars have been fought over. Then the first thing you do with it is use it to turn yourself into the ideal bitch?” he asked, eyebrows raised.

“Hah, not quite,” Naruto began, scratching his whisker-marks. “It took months just to learn how to use the stuff. The pervert said I learned it way faster than expected though,” a hint of pride bloomed in his voice as he spoke. “Once he said I was good enough to self-study, I may have started to experiment with a few things. The lube thing was honestly an accident. But I liked it so...” he shrugged. 

A blink, then another, before Kiba nuzzled his head against Naruto’s hair, chuckling. “Heh, trust my bitch to make himself a better fucktoy by accident.”

A few moments of silence passed as Kiba’s hand continued to roam Naruto’s body, gliding over his smooth skin and raising a trail of goosebumps as it did so. “Meet any other men you wanna tell me about? Bet you met all sorts while traveling, and plenty of them can tell a bitch on sight.”

“Oh, yeah, I met loads,” Naruto said excitedly. “I can’t wait to tell you about them! They all showed me so much! There was this one guy, actually…”

_ Only a few weeks after his encounter with Kiba, where the dog-nin had taught him so much about what he was and how he could achieve it, Naruto found himself once more on another nudist beach. This one was some way further up the coast, but it was the same coast, and still warm enough to be popular for destinations like this. _

_ Jiraiya said he had contacts in the town, which the blond ninja didn’t honestly doubt - but he didn’t doubt, either, that his mentor had baser motivations for wanting to come here as well. _

_ The toad sage was busy meeting with some of his ‘contacts’, so Naruto had decided to try and get in some proper bitch-boy training. Kiba had said that a real bottom should be shameless, able to go out shopping in the middle of Konoha naked with his head held high. He wasn’t anywhere near that level yet - he was blushing furiously as he walked along the beach, his cocklet dangling out in the open _ \-  _ but he was trying. _

_ "Hey, cutie! With the blond hair!"  _

_ Looking, Naruto saw that the caller was a young man with dark skin, wearing a Cloud headband to hold back short, almost-white hair. His cock fell like a pendulum, swinging as he walked, almost as large as his alpha’s. Naruto’s mouth involuntarily began to water, but he did his best to look up at the ninja's face. _

_ His best wasn’t great. _

_ “Um, hi?” Naruto said. _

_ "Don't think I've seen you around here before," the cloud-nin said. He indicated the tan-lines around Naruto's waist. "Your first time?" _

_ "Uh, not quite? I did it o-once before." His thoughts flickered back to that day with Kiba, and his dicklet began to harden. _

_ "Cool! Always good to see people takin' up the lifestyle. Hey, come with me. Name's Omoi, by the way." The newly-named Omoi slipped a hand around Naruto's waist, pulling him with him towards a stall. As they got closer, the leaf-nin saw that it was a photo stand. "You'll want a picture, to see your progress." A minute later, Naruto found himself held against Omoi's side as the picture was taken. _

_ Afterwards, Omoi gave him a copy of the photo. "For you to keep," he said, "And this one's for me." _

_ He leaned in close and whispered in Naruto's ear, "If you want a closer look, all you gotta do is ask." He reached a hand down and took hold of Naruto's prick between finger and thumb, pulling gently. The leaf-nin let out a low moan. "Don't expect this little thing to get much of a workout, though.” So saying, he walked away. Naruto gulped. He could see the head of Omoi’s cock hanging between his legs, even from the back. _

_ Looking down at the picture, he couldn’t help but compare their respective equipment. Omoi was a true stud, with that cock and his attitude. If Kiba hadn’t already claimed him… _

_ Then he noticed what had been written on it: A hotel and room number.  _

_ Jiraiya was busy, and would probably end up in a brothel overnight. And Kiba  _ had _ said he should practice. _

_ He looked down at the photo again, his eyes focused on Omoi’s soft cock, and gulped. His hole tingled between his cheeks as he imagined just what it would look like fully hard. A determined look crossed his face as he set off in the direction the stud had gone, back towards town. He jogged to where his clothes lay and re-dressed, but hesitated when he got to his shirt. He shook his head before shoving his shirt back in the bag. Shirtless, he made his way back to the town. He felt eyes rake over him as he walked, more than one man wolf-whistled at him, his blush only growing deeper each time it happened.  _

_ Outside the hotel a shiver ran through him. He hurried inside and rushed past the front desk, searched until he found the room. With only a moments hesitation, he knocked, and the door opened. His mouth dropped open and went dry at the sight. Omoi stood there, hard cock in hand, a cocky smirk on his face as he stroked.  _

_ “Good to see you came,” Omoi said as he leaned forward. “How much time you got?” _

_ “T-tomorrow probably,” Naruto stuttered out.  _

_ The smirk on Omois face changed from cocky to something that made Naruto weak in the knees. “Good, don’t plan on leaving bed until then,” the larger man said before he pulled the blond into the room. _

_ They got more than one noise complaint that night, not that either man minded.  _

“Fuck, bitch,” Kiba graoned, his cock throbbed as he listend to Naruto’s story. “Come a long way since blushin’ just for bein’ naked, huh? Maybe I really should have ya do the shopping like that from now on,” he smirked. “Bet the men around here will love it.”

“If you want me to, alpha,” Naruto said, rolling his hips back into Kiba’s cock. 

“Such an obedient bitch for me,” Kiba crooned. “How’s that comin’ along?” he said, indicating the breakfast.

“Just about done!” Naruto said, cheerily, ears flicking as he reached over to grab a plate he could pile the food onto. 

“Just one?” Kiba asked, raising an eyebrow and punctuating his words with a quick thrust.

“Well, I made enough for both of us,” Naruto said. “But you’re the alpha, right? So you get to eat first, and decide what I have. Though,” his ears drooped a little, “I… did have one thing I wanted to ask for.” He reached down to one of the small tattoos on his inner arm and unsealed a silver dog-bowl, with NARUTO written across the side.

“Um, if you want to, could you please f-fill this up, with your cum, so I can taste it with breakfast?”

Kiba blinked, then grinned. “Perfect. Fucking. Bitch,” he said, matching each word with a harsh thrust that sent Naruto’s hips into the counter, then pulled out, walking over to the table and sitting down in his chair, cock standing upright between his widely-spread legs. “Well, bring ‘em over here.”

The blond ninja scurried to obey, placing the food on the table, but seemed at a loss for what to do with his bowl.

“Down on the floor, kit, and hold up the bowl,” Kiba said, gently stroking his cock with one hand. The blond obeyed, sinking to his knees and raising the bowl as if awaiting an offering. The dog-nin’s pace quickened, and it took him only a minute or two before his member began to throb. He angled it downwards, and the creamy ropes of semen were caught in Naruto’s bowl, filling it to the brim by the time he was done, with a few drops scattered on the floor.

“Lick those up,” Kiba said, “Then tell me somethin’ else you learned in your trainin’ while I eat. And don’t drink any of that ‘till I say so. Alpha eats first, bitches get what they’re given, yeah?”

Naruto nodded, then got to work, pushing his ass and tail up to wag in the air as he licked up the fallen spots of seed. When he was done he sat back on his haunches, despite the impulse that whispered to him to take some of the rest of it now. He licked his lips and swallowed before he spoke again. “So, um, I actually ran into Iruka - only a little bit after that Omoi guy.”

_ Naruto had simply been walking along, perusing the stalls while working on his pussy control training - that is, doing his best to keep his hole pulsing around the plug he kept in there, while doing other stuff. When he was serving other studs he’d had trouble keeping that up due to the pleasure they’d given him, or when they had him do other things at the same time as take their cocks, so he had to train until it was second-nature! _

_ Running into Iruka had been a complete coincidence. He’d caught sight of that familiar haircut disappearing around a corner and dashed to follow, almost running into his old teacher’s back, before Iruka turned and saw Naruto.  _

_ The blond ninja’s face split into a wide grin. “Iruka-sensei!” he’d said, and dashed forwards to wrap his arms around his old teacher. The chunin had taken it well, despite his surprise, and greeted Naruto in turn, before looking around, seeing the commotion that had been raised and inviting his former student back to his hotel room, where they could talk in private. _

_ On the way there, Naruto regaled Iruka with everything Jiraiya had been teaching him, before moving onto what Kiba had taught him as well. “I’m going to be the best ninja in Konoha, and the best cumdump in the elemental nations!” he finally declared as they entered the room. “Believe it!” _

_ Iruka had a bit of an odd look at that last proclamation, but Naruto shook it off. It couldn't be that important. “So, uh, why’re you out here, Iruka-sensei?” he asked. _

_ “I’m on a mission,” the chunin explained. “I just had to take a letter to one the local magistrates, but he’s got to run it through a bunch of functionaries before I can take a reply back to the Leaf. But, is there anything you want to ask me?” _

_ “Uh, actually there kinda is,” Naruto said. Then, in a rush, “DidyouknowIwasabottom?” _

_ Iruka paused before answering. “I didn’t know,” he said, “But it’s a teacher’s privilege to see his students exceed his expectations.”  _

_ Naruto grinned happily, and proceeded to regale his old teacher with tales of all the tops he'd been a good slut to, for training so that he could be the best he could be for Kiba. _

_ "You really love him," Iruka finally commented commented.  _

_ Naruto nodded furiously. "He's amazing!" he said. "And I'm really grateful to him for showing me how all of this works." _

_ "Oh, yeah. You missed the sex-ed class in the academy, didn't you?"  _

_ Naruto rubbed the back of his neck embarrassedly. "Yeah, I think I was painting-"  _

_ "The Hokage building that day," Iruka finished, smiling.  _

_ "Yeah,” Naruto said, drifting off a little into remembrance. Then he perked up again. “Actually, I’ve got another question."  _

_ "Oh?"  _

_ "Well, my alpha said I wasn't meant to cum from anything but getting my boypussy fucked, right?"  _

_ "Right," Iruka said, smirking a little.  _

_ "But..." Naruto looked downwards. "I remember... it used to feel really good when I touched my penis. I-is there any way to do that without wasting my cum?"  _

_ "Sure there is," Iruka said. "It's called 'edging'.” _

_ Naruto tilted his head in confusion. The older ninja sighed before launching into an explanation. Before long, he had Naruto pull his shirt off and begin to tweak his own nipples, alternating between that and lightly stroking his hard cock. Iruka was beside him the whole time, offering words of praise and guidance, and driving Naruto to work harder. He could feel his edge approach as he released his cock, his focus moved to his nipples as he let his cock throb openly.  _

_ This repeated several more times, until finally, Naruto had had enough - edging was fun, but it didn’t compare to real sex, and decided to thank his sensei in a way they’d both enjoy. In a flash, he pulled off what remained of his clothing, and turned around to bear his plump ass to his former teacher.  _

_ “Come on Iruka-sensei!” he said. “You showed me this egging thing. Now let me show you the results of my training!” He waved his ass from side to side invitingly.  _

_ In a moment, Iruka was behind him, pulling the plug out. Naruto groaned as his rim stretched around its bulb, then sprang back tight again.  _

_ “Anything for my favorite student,” the Chunin said as his cock slid in.  _

“The fuck,” Kiba growled, “Do you think you’re doing?”

Naruto froze, white-covered fingers halfway to his parted lips. 

A hand darted down, taking firm hold of the blond ninja’s collar. “Did I tell you you could eat, slut?”

“N-no, alpha,” Naruto said meekly. He hadn’t even really meant to, but he’d gotten caught up in his story enough that he’d just… done what came naturally.

“So you know you’ve been bad?”

“Yes, alpha.”

“That’s something, I guess,” Kiba said. “Get down on the floor.” He tugged downwards on Naruto’s collar. The blond ninja obeyed, ears and tail drooping as he pressed himself against the floor. Kiba released him, then a moment later he felt a weight on his back, just over his shoulderblades.  _ Kiba’s foot _ , he realized.

“Because you couldn’t listen on your own, you’re gonna stay down there until I’m done,” Kiba said. “Then I’ll let you up. I’m lettin’ you off lightly this time, ‘cause you’ve only just got back to me. Understand?”

“Yes, alpha.”

“That’s better, bitch. Now, bark,” the dog-nin said. Naruto felt the collar around his neck heat for a moment, and knew he wouldn’t be able to form words until Kiba said he could speak again. 

The minutes passed slowly. The fox-nin’s mind was hyperactive at the best of times, so just having to stay there on the floor with nothing to concentrate on but how bad he’d been was torture. Kiba’s foot on his back moved sometimes, too, pressing harder or more lightly, moving up to press down more on his neck or on his ass.

Finally, though, the dog-nin’s foot was removed. Naruto stayed on the ground for a few moments more before Kiba said for him to get up, and to bring his bowl to the table. The blond ninja did so, placing it next to the plate.

“Come on up,” Kiba said, patting his lap, then stroking his thick cock.

Naruto made a questioning whine.

“Don’t make me say twice,” the dog-nin said. Naruto climbed up onto his lap, then sank down with a whine of gratitude onto his cock, feeling it fill him to the hilt.

“That’s my good cumdump,” Kiba said, reaching over to the table to his plate. He picked up some of the sausage there, dipped it in the white bowl of cum, then brought it to Naruto’s mouth. He ate it happily, licking Kiba’s fingers clean. “It’s not okay, but if I’m honest, I don’t mind you being a little disobedient,” the dog-nin said. “Just means I get to train you to be perfect, right?” 

Naruto yapped happily, his ears beginning to stand up once more. Another bit of food was pressed to his lips, and he ate that too. Before long, the plate was empty and he was allowed to go to the bowl directly, lapping up his alpha’s thick seed before licking the bowl clean. Then Kiba bent him over the table and gave him another load by more direct means, before finally allowing Naruto to speak once more.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments, thoughts, suggestions and ideas are all welcome.


End file.
